rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior
Description Warrior is a class that specializes in sword skills. Refer to the Classes page for future classes that utilize these. How to Obtain # Get enough experience by using a sword on players or creatures. (2 Zombie Scrooms per skill. Approximately 8 Zombie Scrooms. or 3 Shriekers per skill, Approximately 12 Shriekers) # Go to the Emeraldstone Tavern in the Sea of Dust. # Talk to the Warrior Trainer, each skill costs 35 silver (140 silver for all skills). Abilities Active * Pommel Strike -''' A hit that blurs the opponent's vision and knocks them back. * 'Action Surge -' Buffs your attack speed immensely, allowing you to perform your M1 combo extremely quickly and with less recovery time. '''Passive * Mercenary Carry -''' Allows you to run and dash while carrying someone. (very useful for kidnapping people and transporting slaves and friends) * 'Plate Training ''-''' Allows you to wear heavy armor without suffering a speed decrease. Lord's Training (Optional) '''Active * Disarming Strike -''' The user slashes in a wide horizontal fashion. The target will lose the weapon in their hand. * '''Counter - '''A move that only blocks when you are hit with a non-magical attack. You raise your sword for a split second. During this time, if someone attacks you, you will redirect some damage back towards the person who dealt it, about 15-20 damage. If you counter a move that hits someone multiple times, like lethality or elegant slash, you will counter all the hits for full counter damage almost guaranteeing to instantly kill the person who you countered. Using this move during a light combo will stun you long enough for your opponent to start another combo on you. '''Passive * 'Lord's Stance -' Replaces normal sword combo with a new one. The new combo starts with 3 sword slashes, with the 4th attack being 3 more slashes in a row. If you or someone you are fighting blocks while having sword stance and you have a weapon (fists do not count), then the same animation as being countered plays but no one takes damage and the person with lord’s stance is able to escape while you are stunned. However, if they have a weapon with higher attack speed, they can combo you after you block (Rapier). Notes * The trainer for lord is in Oresfall, in a room above the monster hunter. The trainer is hidden in a balcony facing the Tundra gate. Each ability costs 100 silver. * Wielding a bronze sword is more efficient for gaining exp, because it deals less damage. * Getting Lord's Stance is beneficial if you were to go Sigil Knight. However, lord's stance does not carry on to Greatsword, so it's advised not to get lord's training if you were to go Greatsword. * Lord's Stance + Action Surge does 6 slashes in under 2 seconds. * Action surge doesn't automatically switch to your sword when used, so you'll have to switch to your sword after activating it. Category:Classes